idolinfinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiang Jingjing
}} Jiang Jingjing 'is one of the three main characters of IDOL∞INFINITY and the leader of the idol group STAR☆CALL. Blurb ''A 15-year-old girls' high school student. A severe idol geek, she's a die-hard fan of the idol unit MOMOCA. She'll often spend money on them until she's dirt poor. ''To realize the dream of being on the same stage as MOMOCA, she formed a unit called STAR☆CALL with her friends.''https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943080770268143616 Appearance Jingjing is a girl of average height and build. She has mid-length dark brown hair, usually seen held by a pink ribbon (as an idol, it is red). Jingjing's casual outfit is feminine and casual, consisting mostly of pink, red, and white. As an idol, her image colors are red and pink. Personality Jingjing has been shown to be extremely lively, bubbly, and excitable. She is described as being full of limitless energy and passion, as opposed to the more elegant Higashisono Amane and the quiet Hao Fan. She is also considered an "idol geek", being a diehard fan of MOMOCA and idol groups in general. Her passion for idol groups causes her to take the initiative amongst her peers, such as when she decided to found STAR☆CALL seemingly on a whim and convinced the other two to join her. She is extremely emotive, shouting and dancing while enjoying MOMOCA shows as well as crying tears of happiness easily. She often makes large, exaggerated movements while talking to express her enthusiasm. She also is very materialistic, cherishing "shiny things" as well as spending large amounts of money on merchandise. Story Jingjing had long been a fan of idol groups, particularly the group MOMOCA. One day during summer vacation before the school year started, she was hanging out with her friends Fan and Amane as she watched one of MOMOCA's shows on television. When the show finally ended, Jingjing suddenly and loudly declared that she had made the decision to make an idol group of her own called STAR☆CALL. She wanted to be able to use her free time to dedicate herself towards being able to star in special performances live and take the stage alongside MOMOCA. She immediately recruited the two friends who were with her, Fan and Amane. Fan was incredibly reluctant, but joined the group regardless.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943083185839128576 It is implied that she knew about Diva Entis Æterni, Gloria, and Year 5 Class 6 before she founded STAR☆CALL. It is unknown how Jingjing became an idol after the idea for STAR☆CALL was conceived, but she established her idol career alongside Amane and Fan with her first single Dream on. Relationships Higashisono Amane After Amane moved from Japan to China, she befriended Jingjing due to being "attracted to her enthusiasm".https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943082919643377664 Hao Fan Fan is a childhood friend of Jingjing's. Fan is often lazy and lacks initiative especially in things she lacks interest in, so Jingjing often manages to encourage and convince her to join her in endeavors such as joining STAR☆CALL. Despite the fact that she is often dismissive of Jingjing's volume and energy, Fan treasures their friendship. MOMOCA While Jingjing is personally unacquainted with the idol group MOMOCA, it inspired her to found STAR☆CALL. Gallery 006QI1pkly1flea9oxquwj30xc0ntauq.jpg|Jingjing's summary 006QI1pkgy1fluk4btxuvj30xc0nt4dg.jpg|Jingjing's idol summary 006QI1pkly1fnmx7lehauj308c08cgny.jpg|Promotional Jingjing icon 006QI1pkly1fmt8jqcwowj30m80sa7pd.jpg|Christmas promotional art starcall promo.jpg|STAR☆CALL promo art jiangbday.jpg|Birthday messages from Jingjing's fellow unit members. lunarjingjing.gif|A promotional Lunar New Year's Jingjing. jingjingb19.jpg|Jingjing Birthday 2019 References Category:Characters Category:STAR☆CALL